Nueva vida, Nuevo equipo
by katebeckett78
Summary: cruce de dos series. 5 agentes que son reunidos para una nueva aventura. podrán lograrlo? pesimo resumen. equipo completo de ambas series
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Kate Beckett se encontraba rara y sus compañeros lo habían notado. No bromeaba mas con Castle y la relación que había comenzado con él, hacía ya 6 meses, se había enfriado.

Cuando la detective había cedido a los encantos del escritor de best selers, estaba segura que era lo correcto y que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Pero ahora esa seguridad se esfumo. ¿La razón? No sabía. Estaba luchando con ella misma para encontrar una respuesta.

Se llevaban bien, pero la chispa que existía entre ellos no estaba más. Adoraba a Alexis y Martha pero había más confianza con ellas que con Rick, su novio.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en la 12th, esperando que salga un caso para poder despejar su mente, para que aleje los problemas que estaba teniendo. Escucho el ascensor y se imagino que era Castle que había llegado. La noche anterior lo habían pasado cada uno en su casa, así que no sabía si hoy aparecería por la comisaria o no. Pero cuando levanto la vista no era él sino un repartidor y se acercaba a su escritorio.

\- La detective Beckett?

\- Si soy yo

\- Tengo una carta para usted. Me puede firmar aquí?

\- Claro- Beckett tomo el sobre y firmo donde el joven le indicaba.

\- Gracias que tenga un buen día.

\- Igual.

Cuando el joven se marcho ella quedo absorta en ese sobre tenia remitente de Washington D.C y el sello del gobierno. Así que se dispuso a abrirlo.

Mientras ella leía el papel que se encontraba dentro del sobre, en otro escritorio, a unos metros del de la detective sus dos compañeros la miraban.

\- Qué crees que sea ese sobre bro?

\- Nose. Pero esta demasiado seria.

Tan absortos en sus actividades, aunque los dos hombres lo único que hacían era observar a Katherine, que no oyeron que llegaba Rick

\- En que andan ustedes dos, que están tan concentrados?- ambos pegaron un salto en sus asientos, haciendo que el escritor riera.

\- Castle nos asustaste- le reprocho Ryan- y en realidad no estamos haciendo nada porque no hay caso nuevo vos que haces acá?

\- Vengo a ver a Beckett- estaba por marcharse en esa dirección cuando Esposito lo freno.

\- Yo que vos espero

\- Pero qué pasa? Si me dijeron que no hay caso eso significa que no está haciendo nada

\- Mírala- Richard volteo a verla y ahora si presto atención. Su novia estaba muy seria y concentrada leyendo un documento que ni siquiera se había percatado de su llegada

\- Que es lo que tiene en las manos?

\- Ni idea se lo trajeron recién y quedo así.

Ahora eran tres los que observaban los movimientos de Katherine. En eso ella se levanta y pasa por su lado sin siquiera mirarlos dirigiéndose hacia la oficina de la capitana Victoria Gates. Cuando entro cerró la puerta y bajo las persianas cosa que los dejo absortos a los tres caballeros, que no entendían la forma de actuar de su compañera y amiga.

\- Ahora si que no entiendo nada- Rick

\- Nosotros menos brother.

Media hora después Beckett salió de la oficina y dirigiéndose a ellos les informo

\- Tenemos un caso. Esta es la dirección. Vamos?- y les entrego un papel a Espo

\- Si vamos.

De esta forma subieron los cuatro al ascensor dirigiéndose al estacionamiento. Javier y Kevin miraban a Castle de reojo, pero ninguno de los tres se animaba a preguntarle nada a Beckett.

Al llegar al auto de la detective. Richard se sentó de copiloto y la miro por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Me podes decir porque me miras de esa forma?

\- Que pasa Kate? Esta todo bien?

\- Si no te preocupes. Vamos a concentrarnos

Pero eso no dejo tranquilo al escritor, que sabía que algo pasaba por la cabeza de su novia.

Mientras en NY la detective y el escritor iban rumbo a una escena del crimen en Chicago un joven llegaba a la base de los Swat. Era costumbre que Derek Morgan entre con una sonrisa y de muy buen humor.

Codiciado por las mujeres, alto y musculoso, gracias a sus horas en el gimnasio, con una sonrisa que enamoraba y su piel morena.

Había aprendido a mantener su vida al margen del trabajo y por eso la alegría que siempre transmitía.

Aunque esa mañana había empezado como siempre para Derek, al llegar a su trabajo uno de sus compañeros le comento

\- Morgan recién vino el jefe buscándote, dijo que ni bien llegues subas a su oficina

\- Está bien, si no hay que salir voy para allá

\- No, no tenemos nada pero igual si hubiera algo no vendrías es urgente

Morgan se sorprendió pero subió a ver a su jefe. Si bien no era estricto con ellos era mejor no desobedecer alguna de sus ordenes.

Al llegar golpeo la puerta y espero hasta que escucho un "adelante"

\- Morgan te estaba esperando

\- Señor me dijeron que quería hablar conmigo?

\- Si, Derek te llego esto esta mañana. Se de que se trata. Necesito que me digas lo antes posible la decisión que tomes.

\- Que es señor?

\- Mejor léalo y analice que va a hacer.

\- Está bien después le aviso

Y de esta forma se despidió, dirigiéndose para leer el sobre que por lo que veía era del gobierno.

En otra parte de EE. UU. Mas precisamente en la universidad de Harvard, un adjunto del profesor de filosofía se encontraba presenciando una clase. Era muy joven para el puesto de adjunto pero su capacidad intelectual y su inteligencia habían hecho que el joven Spencer Reid con tan solo 23 años ya tenga 3 doctorados.

Normalmente el doctor se concentraba al ciento por ciento en las clases pero el haber recibido ese sobre antes de ingresar lo traía con su mente en otra parte.

Adoraba enseñar, y estaba seguro de que era su vocación pero la oferta que el gobierno le estaba proponiendo era tentadora, sobre todo para la edad que él tenía. No estaba seguro de que debía hacer pero sabía que su vida a partir de ese momento había cambiado y esperaba que para mejor.

A la misma hora pero en una comisaría de los Ángeles, una rubia inspectora entraba en la oficina de su jefa. No entendía porque había recibido una propuesta de esa característica si ella, aunque era inspectora, se dedicaba a manejar la prensa en los caso que pasaban por la cede, era solo un enlace con la prensa.

\- Señora.

\- Inspectora Jareau que necesita- tomo el sobre que le entregaba la joven

\- No entiendo, no pedí ningún otro trabajo

\- Ah eso, todos los miembros de esta comisaría están ingresados en la base de dato del gobierno

\- Pero para que me podrían necesitar a mi?

\- No se sorprenda tanto Jennifer usted realiza un excelente trabajo y eso se nota. Si me permite le doy un consejo

\- Si señora

\- Aproveche la oportunidad, pero es su decisión

\- Gracias señora, le avisare con tiempo mi elección.

De esta forma Jennifer salía del despacho inquieta porque no sabía que le deparaba el futuro ni que camino tenía que tomar. Quedarse donde estaba o cambiar de rumbo.

Una cosa similar sucedía con una integrante de la interpol. Residía en Londres pero desde hacía un par de años quería volver a Washington y ahora tenía la posibilidad en sus manos.

Era una de las mejores agentes de la interpol. Su equipo era reconocido por todo el mundo por su forma rápida y concisa de hacer perfiles de traficantes y asesinos. Pero ella era solo eso una integrante más de un grupo. Lo sabia quería más. Y sobre todo quería volver donde había crecido.

¿Pero como se tomarían sus compañeros su decisión? ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto?

No lo sabía y por lo que decía el comunicado que descansaba en su escritorio tenía una semana para contestar. Lo analizaría aunque inconscientemente Emily Prentiss ya había decidido.

Y finalmente en una oficina del FBI un hombre estaba sentado frente a su escritorio tenía 5 carpetas de personal en sus manos, pero todavía tenía que esperar. No sabía si los comunicados habían llegado ya a cada uno de ellos pero esperaba que pronto tenga novedades. Estaba tan concentrado que no escucho cuando ingreso una mujer a la oficina

\- Cariño estas bien?

\- Hey que haces por acá?

\- Te vi salir preocupado y quise pasar a ver como seguías

\- Estoy bien pero mejor voy a estar cuando todo esto termine

\- Pronto va a terminar

El agente Hotchner abrazo a su novia por la cintura. Hacía unas semanas que le encomendaron volver a la UAC, unidad de analice de conducta, lugar donde la conoció a ella, la mujer que ahora lo apoyaba en este nuevo proceso. Elle Greenaway, su antigua compañera de trabajo, con ella paso lo peor que a un agente le podía pasar.

Un equipo de análisis donde ellos eran parte había sido mandado a Ohio por un asesino en serie lo único que ellos tenían que hacer era un perfil. Eran 6 agentes de campo y en las oficinas tenían a su analista, la hacker la llamaban ellos, se encargaba de mandarles toda la información que precisaran en cuestión de segundos. Junto a Elle, Penélope García, eran las dos únicas mujeres y las miembro más jóvenes del equipo. Pero ese día era distinto, el equipo había logrado un perfil bastante exacto y cuando iban a arrestarlo los de la comisaria del lugar se dieron cuenta de que eran pocos para dicha misión. Así que les pidieron ayuda a los de la UAC y ellos aceptaron. Gran error. Al llegar al lugar se dividieron los 6 agentes del FBI iban al último, eran solo refuerzos por si algo salía mal. Cuando estaban por ingresar Aarón Hotchner se retraso y con él la agente Greenaway. Fueron solo unos segundos pero vieron como el edificio volaba por los aires. Aarón nunca va a olvidar la sensación que cruzo su cuerpo en ese momento. Sus compañeros junto a varios policías murieron y él con su novia, pidieron no tener que volver al trabajo por un tiempo. No era lo mismo llegar y no tener a sus amigos.

Pero ese tiempo se había terminado y la directora del FBI lo había llamado, necesitaba un equipo y tenía unos candidatos, pero quería que él fuera el líder. Hotchner o como sus amigos lo llamaban Hotch se lo pensó y junto a Elle analizaron la propuesta. Y acepto pero con unas condiciones, primero él elegía a los integrantes, segundo Elle estaba fuera, la quería en un puesto seguro y ella estaba de acuerdo por eso la hicieron parte de narcóticos pero solo en oficinas. Y tercero pero no menos importante quería que Penélope García trabaje con él.

Y ahí se encontraba esperando novedades cuando entro García diciendo

\- Señor acabó de recibir la notificación, todos recibieron los comunicados solo nos queda esperar sus respuestas

\- Gracias García algo más?- le pregunto estando separado solo por centímetros de Elle quien sonreía a la analista, eran muy buenas amigas.

\- Si señor me dice los nombres de los aspirantes?- y sonreía, quería saber quiénes iban a ser sus nuevos protegidos como ella llamaba a los miembros de su equipo.

\- Si.- y empezó a nombrarlos

"Katherine Beckett de NY, Derek Morgan de Chicago, Spencer Reid de las vegas aunque esta en Harvard en estos momentos, Jennifer Jareau de los Ángeles y Emily Prentiss de Londres"

\- Está bien señor espero y contesten pronto.

\- Yo también Penélope yo también

De esta forma la analista salió decidida a investigar a sus compañeros pero solo para ver que le esperaba de este nuevo equipo. Lo que si sabía es que si Hotch los había elegido personalmente se esperaban muy buenas cosas del equipo más joven de la UAC.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

La detective de homicidio de la comisaria de NY estaba sentada en su escritorio habían sido dos largos días pero atraparon al asesinos. Ya tenía terminado y firmado el informe para entregar a su capitana. Junto con su carta para trasladarse a DC. Le había costado pero era una oportunidad que no podía rechazar. Lo había hablado con Lanie su mejor amiga y aunque la iba a extrañar sabía que Kate necesitaba ese cambio. Ahora le quedaba comunicárselo a Rick y a sus compañeros pero primero lo iba a hablar con Alexis, quería a esa niña como una hija y sabia que le iba a doler la partida de la morena.

Se dirigió a la oficina de su capitana, después de obtener el permiso para entrar cerró la puerta

\- Capitán el informe del caso

\- Gracias inspectora y ya tomo una decisión?

\- Si, este fue mi último caso, ya mande mi aceptación para el puesto en el FBI.

\- Aunque me duela perder a mi mejor inspectora sé que es una oportunidad que no puede rechazar. Pero ya sabe si quiere volver, las puertas están abiertas para usted

\- Gracias señora

\- Ya se lo dijo a su equipo y al señor Castle

\- No señora primero tengo que hablar con otra persona.

\- Le deseo toda la suerte.

\- Gracias igual para la 12

Después de un apretón de manos Beckett salió y le dijo a los chicos si se podían juntar en el bar en dos horas necesitaba hablar con ellos pero primero tenía unas cosas para hacer.

Manejo casi 15 minutos para relajarse y entro al café donde se había citado con Alexis. La joven ya la esperaba y sospechaba que no eran buenas noticias.

\- Hola Lex

\- Hola Kate. Me tenes intrigada

\- Es que tenía que contarte algo, a tu padre también pero no quiero que sientas que las cosas entre nosotras van a cambiar

\- Que pasa Kate?

\- Me voy a DC. Me ofrecieron un trabajo en el FBI

\- Y vas a terminar con mi papá- no era una pregunta lo estaba afirmando

\- Si. Pero quiero que si vos necesitas hablar o ayuda cuentes conmigo

\- Kate sos como mi madre. Te voy a extrañar.

\- Y yo a vos. Pero vamos a seguir en contacto.

\- Cuando se lo vas a decir a mi padre?

\- Esta por llegar le mande un mensaje hace un rato.

\- Entonces me marcho para dejarlos hablar tranquilos.- Alexis se puso de pie y la abrazo- no te olvides de mí. Te quiero mucho

\- No lo voy a hacer Lex yo también te quiero.

Y de esta forma Beckett quedo sola esperando por Rick. Iba a ser difícil por los 4 años juntos pero tenía que hacerlo. Cuando lo vio llegar un nudo se formo en su garganta sabia que lo iba a lastimar y no le gustaba, el cariño que sentía por él era grande pero no le alcanzaba en estos momentos.

Castle se acerco y le dio un beso pero noto que ella estaba rara. Algo pasaba y no era nada bueno.

\- Estas bien?

\- Si Castle, pero necesito hablar con vos.

\- Qué pasa? Tengo que asustarme.

\- Si.. no… bueno no se.- tomo aire y empezó- no me cortes por favor- Richard asintió- hace un par de días me llego un comunicado del FBI. Me llamaron para un puesto. Es una oportunidad que no puedo rechazar. Lo siento. Me voy en dos días a DC

\- ¿Y nuestra relación? ¿y nosotros? Porque no mencionas nada en tus planes

\- Lo siento. Pero hace unas semanas que no me siento bien con nuestra relación y a distancia no va a funcionar. Perdóname pero hasta acá llegamos

\- Distancia? Yo podría seguirte a DC no me molesta puedo escribir en cualquier parte

\- Pero no podes dejar a tu hija sola y no quiero que me sigas. Esta vez no Castle.

\- Pensé que teníamos algo que era para siempre- Richard no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

\- Y yo también. Pero funcionábamos mas como compañeros de trabajo que como una pareja. Y no me digas que me estoy equivocando. No puedo perder esta posibilidad

\- Y ya está? Esto se termino acá?

\- Si y lo siento. No me gusta lastimarte pero se acabo.

Beckett se levanto y saco dinero de su bolso pero Castle se lo impidió y al contrario la tomo por la cintura y la beso. Ella no se lo impidió pero cuando se separaron nada mas lo miro. El paso de los años y los momentos que compartieron juntos le dieron a entender a Rick que no podía hacer nada para detener la decisión de ella, asi que la abrazo y le dijo al oído

\- Hice lo posible

\- Si necesitas algo. No dudes en llamarme, me encantaría volver a ser tu amiga.

\- Está bien. Mucha suerte enserio. Ojala nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar.

Se separaron y después de una última mirada Beckett se dirigió a la salida le quedaban los chicos y al día siguiente amanecería ya en su nueva vida. Pero una incógnita rondaba su mente ¿Qué me espera en DC?

A kilómetros de distancia Penélope García recibía una última alarma y con los archivos en mano se encaminaba por los pasillos de la UAC. Su destino? La oficina de su jefe, lo veía decaído, necesitaba tener a su nuevo grupo, tener a un equipo de nuevo y puede que parte de la alegría que Hotch demostraba antes del accidente vuelva a su vida.

\- Señor, está ocupado?

\- Pasa García. Necesitas algo?-

La analista empezó a acomodar unas carpetas sobre el escritorio mientras comentaba

\- La primera en contestar fue la señorita Prentiss- lo miro y con una sonrisa en su cara le dijo- la investigue parece una muy buena chica. Me sorprendió que deje la interpol para unirse a nosotros- se encogió de hombros- ya veremos cómo se desempeña

\- Los investigaste?

\- Si, a todos pero muy superficial señor no me metí en su vida privada. Continuo?- y viendo que su jefe le regalaba una sonrisa se vio satisfecha.

\- Si seguí por favor- pero la sonrisa no se borro de su rostro

\- Bueno como decía ella fue la primera le siguió el jovencito, el chico, Reid. 3 doctorados con esa edad? Ok debe de ser un genio

\- Si por eso lo elegí, genio y joven. Seguí García

\- Si señor, con este me sorprendí, jefe de Swat? Pues lo dejo para unirse a la unidad. Y señor, es tan atractivo como en la foto que encontré?

\- No lo se. Pero no elegí a Morgan por su belleza sino por su capacidad

\- Ya. Usted es hombre. Después le pregunto a Elle que opina ella- Aarón levanto las cejas al escuchar el nombre de su novia- está bien sigo, pero igual voy a hablar con ella. Bueno la siguiente fue la agente Jareau esa niña tiene una capacidad por lo que pude leer increíble y se me hace que me voy a llevar bien con ella

\- Eso espero porque tengo prevista que tenga mucho contacto con vos. Directamente y espero que evite que hables demasiado con el agente Morgan

\- No me haga esto

\- Si te lo hago y la inspectora Beckett contesto?

\- Si señor me acaba de llegar su aceptación. Ella me sorprendió mucho más que el jefe de Swat. Sabía que tiene record en su comisaria de casos resueltos?

\- Si lo sabia me extraña que la dejen venir tan fácil. Es una luchadora.

\- Y eso es todo señor. Sorprendido?

\- No. Esperaba este equipo. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda las primeras semanas para que se sientan cómodos

\- Cuente conmigo cuando llegan?

\- En dos días van a estar entrando por las puertas de nuestra unidad.

Y mientras los dos agentes del FBI terminaban con los informes de los integrantes un hombre en NY analizaba como seguir su vida frente a una botella de whisky ahora que su musa se alejaba de él y una idea cruzo por su mente. Él también iba a empezar una nueva aventura, de eso estaba seguro.


	3. Chapter 3

**hola a tod . no me maten se que no tengo perdon! y no es excusa pero se me rompio la computadora y perdi todos los documentos! pero aca esta el nuevo capi recien salido del horno! espero les guste y comenten si quieren que cambie algo besos**

Capitulo 3

El hall de la unidad había sido invadido por un huracán de cabellos claros y ropa llamativa, era el día en que llegaban los nuevos y ella los iba a recibir como se debía.

Había instalado una mesa en medio de este con café y pastelitos. Además de unos pequeños cartelitos con los nombres de cada uno. ¿Exagerada? ¡Donde! Eso si, Hotch, su jefe, no sabía nada.

Era temprano estaba segura pero no veía la hora en que empiecen a llegar. Hasta que de las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y de estas salieron dos morochas. Se las veía nerviosas. No habían compartido más que un saludo por cordialidad. Ninguna se imaginaba que ambas eran nuevas e iban al mismo sitio. Hasta que se frenaron de golpe, encontrándose con una mujer que les sonreía. Penélope las reconoció por las fotos del expediente y caminando hasta ellas con los dos cartelitos y una sonrisa gigante les dijo

Bienvenidas era hora! Yo soy Penélope y si no me equivoco vos debes de ser Katherine- tendiéndole la mano a la detective que se la tomo y le devolvió la sonrisa nerviosa- y vos sos Emily.

Hola una gusto Penélope. No se a donde me tengo que dirigir?- respondió con sinceridad Beckett mirando a los dos mujeres

Hola el gusto también es mío y estoy igual que vos Katherine- esta vez fue Prentiss la que hablo

Yo las puedo ayudar con eso. Primero tienen que colocarse esto- y les entrego los papeles haciendo que ambas se rieran- después pasar por la mesa y servirse lo que gusten y por ultimo dirigirse a la sala de junta que esta por esas puertas, subir las escaleras la ultima sala, donde hay una mesa redonda. ¿alguna duda?

No, y gracias Penélope- respondieron ambas.

No se habían marchado cuando volvieron a abrirse las puertas y una rubia con paso decidido se acercaba directamente. Con ella nuestra analista fue más directa, había algo en ella que le decía que la niña era buena y además transmitía tranquilidad.

Jennifer Jareau o me equivoco?

Para nada y vos sos?

Niña, yo soy Penélope García y sé que vamos a ser muy buenas amigas. Bienvenida

Gracias Penélope. Llegue tarde?

Nada de eso. Aun faltan algunos del equipo- se volteo unos segundos y le entrego un papel- en tu chaqueta por favor, bienvenida, sobre la mesa hay café si gustas y la reunión es en la sala subiendo las escaleras después de las puertas no te va a ser difícil, hay una mesa redonda y dos chicas

Gracias Penélope

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que volvió a ingresar alguien al hall. Esta vez era un joven, parecía demasiado chico como para estar en el equipo. Pero la analista sabia quien era el chico y la mente extraordinaria que tenía. Era un genio.

Buen día- la saludo tímido ya que acababa de llegar a la altura de la mujer

Spencer Reid, bienvenido a la unidad chico genio

Gracias?- contesto dubitativo

Sos gracioso niño. Soy Penélope García y este es tu cartelito para que el resto se aprenda tu nombre. En la mesa hay café y la reunión va a empezar una vez lleguen todos

Muchas gracias donde es la sala?

Subiendo las escaleras al fondo del pasillo vas a encontrar a unas bellas damas esperando y espero que conversando- esto último lo dijo tan bajo que el joven doctor no la escucho.

Sabia que solo faltaba llegar uno y quedaría inaugurado el comienzo del nuevo grupo. Esperaba que todo salga bien y que puedan conocerse para ser más que compañeros y poder ser amigos. Penélope estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que se dio cuenta que había llegad alguien cuando ya lo tenía parado frente a ella, lo que hizo que esta se sobresalte.

Algo bueno tuve que hacer en mi vida para que me pongan semejante Dios enfrente- y puso su mejor sonrisa

Preciosa. Me llamo Derek Morgan y vos sos?

Wou! Penélope García. Bienvenido

Gracias me va a gustar mucho trabajar acá si te veo todos los días- y le regalo una sonrisa de encanto.

Eso que no viste al resto de las mujeres del equipo. Pero nos tenemos que apurar que esta por empezar la reunión así que ponte el cartel con tu nombre, toma un café o lo que desees de la mesa y vamos a la sala de juntas que el agente Hotchner está por llegar.

De esta forma los dos se dirigieron a la sala de juntas. Al pasar por el despacho de Aarón, García le indico que se adelante y ella ingreso al despacho de su jefe.

Señor, ya llegaron todos. Estamos listos para empezar?

Gracias García nose que haríamos sin vos.

De nada señor. Ah una cosita- y busco entre sus papeles mientras hoch la miraba sin entender. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba se acerco y le dio un papel

Que es esto García?

Su nombre. Es para que todos nos conozcamos.

Creo que hoy te voy a seguir la corriente. Pero se me hace que mi nombre se lo van a aprender rápido- le regalo una sonrisa y tomando unas carpetas se las entrego- podes llevar esos archivos yo llevo la caja. Y vamos no los hagamos esperar mas

Y con sus manos llenas ingresaron a la sala de junta, encontrándose don 5 caras preguntándose que tenían que hacer

Buenos días. Antes que todo tomen asiento y pónganse cómodos por favor- empezó Aarón. Y mientras él acomodaba las cosas de la caja los otros 6, incluida Penélope, se acomodaban. Aunque a esta ultima la dejaron al lado del jefe – para empezar quiero darles mi bienvenida y agradecerles aceptar esta oportunidad de pertenecer al FBI. Ustedes fueron elegido por ser los mejores en su campo. Mi nombre es Aarón Hotchner. Ella es Penélope García y es nuestra analista en sistema, la única después de mi que perteneció al grupo anterior.

Ya me conocen jefe.

Me imagino, no se dejen intimidar por ella- y la miro riéndose- es inofensiva- Penélope lo miro nada mas pero esto hizo que el ambiente que estaba algo tenso se relajo y todos compartieron una sincera risa.

Continuando, los archivos que tiene García en estos momentos son sus expedientes, voy a explicarles en que consta este trabajo y si alguno después de esto quiere retirarse puede volver a su antiguo trabajo.

Todos lo miraron y nadie dijo nada así que el agente continuo

Van a ser dos largas semanas donde nos vamos a conocer y van a entrenar para que se acostumbren al método de trabajar del FBI. La UAC se encarga sobre todo de analizar a los sospechosos para podes agilizar la investigación en diferentes casos. Pero tenemos mucha mas posibilidades y recursos que las comisarias a las que vamos a asesorar. Están entendiendo?- todos asintieron- entonces por ahora no los quiero atosigar frente a ustedes están sus nuevas placas y sus armas reglamentarias. – todos tomaron sus cosas y Hotch agrego- ahora los quiero mañana en el campo de entrenamiento a las 8 inclusive vos García

Pero jefe…

Nada. La idea es conocernos. Nos vemos mañana

Y asi todos habían superado la primera junta. La analista los vio retirarse y se percato que las 3 mujeres se retiraban conversando animadamente. Aparentemente el tiempo antes de la reunión ya empezaba a dar sus frutos. ¿Cómo continuaría este nuevo equipo? Estaba segura que se divertirían mucho. Esperaba ansiosa el "entrenamiento" del día siguiente


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Me encontraba solo. La decisión estaba tomada. Me mantenía en contacto con mi madre y mi hija, pero necesitaba poner tierra entre el lugar donde viví los mejores momentos y en el cual me encontraba. Buscaba olvidarme de ella aceptar que lo nuestro no tenia futuro y que no estábamos mas juntos, que la que yo creía era la mujer de mi vida la definitiva me había dejado, terminado con nuestros planes y sueños. Por ese motivo me refugie en Venecia, sabía que era un lugar romántico pero para poder avanzar necesitaba esto.

Los libros basados en ella se habían acabado, tenía una nueva idea en mente pero para eso precisaba ayuda. Se trataba de un ex agente que se había pasado a mi rubro. Ahora era escritor, David Rossi, lo localice en esta ciudad, venía a participar de un congreso.

Era temprano, muy temprano, el horario que yo, Richard Castle estaba acostumbrado no era este. A mí me gustaba escribir hasta altas horas de la noche y dormir hasta el medio día. Pero hoy no, hacia una hora apenas que el sol había salido, eran las 7 de la mañana y las calles de Venecia estaban prácticamente vacías. Eran pocos los que circulaban, yéndose a alguna rutina que acostumbraban. Mientras caminaba rumbo al hotel donde sabía que se encontraba el ex agente para dar una charla. Estaba decidido lo iba a convencer para emprender una nueva aventura juntos. En eso vino a mi mente la imagen de Beckett, necesitaba saber cómo estaba, si se había podido acomodar, pero no la podía llamar, pero sabía de alguien que seguro tenía esa información. Miro su reloj serían las 12 de la noche en NY, seguro que estaba despierta. Así que tomo el celular y llamo, bajo las consecuencias de que la mujer intente asesinarlo cuando lo vea.

Chico escritor quieres que te corte en pedacitos?

Buenas noches Lanie

Que se te ofrece Castle a esta hora?

Pues acá son las 7 así que no es tan tarde…. Está bien no te jodo solo quiero saber cómo esta Katherine?

Te preocupa eh chico? Pues ella está bien. Vos dónde estás?

En Italia doctora.

Cuando piensas volver?

Cuando esté listo. No me apures

Está bien. No te molesto… me voy a dormir escritor. Pero por favor no te metas en líos y seguí en contacto, pero que sea a una hora prudencial.

Si Lanie no te preocupes. Estoy bien. Que descanses.

Después de cortar con la forense siguió su camino hasta el hotel. La conferencia ya había empezado. Se sentó en el fondo y escucho lo que el ex agente contaba. Después de media hora dieron por finalizada la conferencia y Castle se acercó.

Señor Rossi?

Si?

Puedo hablar con usted?

Si para que soy bueno?

Primero me voy a presentar soy Richard Castle. Y soy escritor. Me gustaría si desea que no uniéramos para hacer unas novelas juntos. Usted tiene mucho para contar y yo tengo muy buena imaginación. Además de que no creo que este totalmente desconectado del FBI

Está en lo correcto señor Castle. Que ganó yo con unirme a usted?

Una buena dupla. Y llámeme Rick.

Está bien Rick. Pero tenga en cuenta que en estos momentos estoy viviendo en Los Ángeles por temas profesionales

Y yo no tengo nada que me una a NY. Y las posibilidades para trasladarme.

Entonces trato. Tienes un nuevo compañero.

Ambos hombres cerraron el trato con un apretón de mano y se quedaron en la habitación del agente para conocerse y empezar el camino de esta locura.

Mientras en Venecia los dos hombres cerraban su trato en Washington una mujer miraba dormir a un niño de 4 años. Intentaba encontrar la forma de comunicar en el FBI de la existencia de Declan. La adopción del niño había finalizado hacia unos días, por ese motivo todavía no figuraba en su expediente. Y por lo mismo cuando sus compañeras le ofrecieron buscar un departamento para vivir juntas se había negado. Y ahora se encontraba como las últimas noches mirándolo dormir.

El pequeño rubio de ojos claros había conseguido entrar en el corazón de Emily muy rápido, consiguiendo que la joven desarrolle sus instintos maternales. Nunca se va a olvidar el motivo que la llevo a conocerlo.

Flasback

La interpol había recibido el chivatazo de que el gran Ian Doyle estaba por hacer una fuerte venta de armas. Tenían una gran equipo investigando sus paso desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero no podían hacer contacto con él para conseguir las pruebas finales que pueda llevar a su arresto y ahora que tenían una pista segura el jefe decidió que la mejor forma era tener un infiltrado que los ayude y en quien confié Doyle. Por ese motivo había citado a Prentiss en la oficina

Señor me necesitaba?

Si agente, pase.- Emily paso y se sentó frente al escritorio que ocupaba su jefe- usted pertenece al grupo que viene investigando a Ian Doyle y como sabe la venta es muy importante. Lo que yo necesitaría es que usted se infiltre. Que logre su confianza. Pero todo si usted está de acuerdo.

Claro señor.

Fin del flasback

Después de esa charla y de prepararse la agente Prentiss se había infiltrado, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando al conseguir ingresar a la vivienda del traficante había encontrado al niño.

Con la ternura propia de su corta edad, le había desarmado totalmente, consiguiendo que tiemblen sus ideales y tratando de protegerlo abandonar la misión que se le había encomendado. Aunque no fue así y llegado el día de la venta paso los datos y pruebas suficientes para poder arrestar a Doyle. Prometiéndole antes al niño que lo iba a cuidar.

Después de un año Emily había podido cumplir su promesa. Consiguiendo así la custodia del niño pero tambaleando su vida actual. Esperaba que no le traiga muchos problemas en su trabajo.

Con esas ideas dándole vueltas en su cabeza cerró la puerta del dormitorio del niño y se dirigió al propio para descansar, al día siguiente tendría que hablar con Hotchner.

Emily Prentiss entro en el departamento del FBI y se dirigió a su mesa. Al llegar saludo a JJ y a Kate que ya habían llegado y dejo sus cosas en la mesa.

Chicas saben si Hotchner ya llego?

Si Em, pero creo que esta con Elle- respondió Beckett

A ver si puedo hablar con él

Un momento Em- interrumpió JJ- decime que cambiaste de opinión y te mudas con nosotras

Después hablamos. Ahí vengo

Haciéndoles caras a sus compañeras, las cuales terminaron riéndose de la agente Prentiss se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe. Al llegar golpeo y espero el permiso para entrar. Cuando lo obtuvo paso…

Buen dia señor, buen dia Elle

Emily. Pasa en que te puedo ayudar?

Yo me voy asi los dejo hablar

No te preocupes Elle, no me molesta que escuches

Toma asiento y hablemos entonces

Los tres se sentaron y Emily mirándolos a los dos comento…

Lo que pasa es que cuando acepte el trabajo estaba con unos trámites para adoptar un niño y pensé que no se me iba a dar, pero hace una semana que me avisaron que habían aceptado mi solicitud y ya lo tengo conmigo. Hay algún problema?

Emily. No hay problemas. Si vos podes con el trabajo y el niño nosotros no tenemos ningún inconveniente. Pero si se te complica o necesitas tomarte unos días solo avisanos.

Gracias

Y ahora avisa al resto que tenemos un caso que nos juntamos en 30 min en la sala de juntas

Claro yo le aviso al resto.

De esta forma y ya más tranquila volvió con sus compañeros donde a las dos agentes se les habían unido Spencer, Derek y Penélope.

Bellos, el jefe nos espera en la sala de juntas hay un caso para nosotros- les comento con una sonrisa y saludando a los que todavía no había visto

Penélope salió enseguida en busca de los informes y Reíd con Morgan charlando sobre póker y demostrando el doctor que en sus genes está el haber crecido en las vegas.

Las tres mujeres se rezagaron un poco y Emily colocándose en el medio y tomándolas de los hombros tanto a Kate como a JJ les dice

Tiene algún problema que dos personas nos unamos a vivir con ustedes?

Dos?- pregunto Katherine

Si.

Te dieron la custodia de Declan!- exclamo la rubia

Pero…. Como sabían de Declan?

Digamos que escuchamos una conversación sin querer donde hablabas del niño. Pero te la dieron o no?- esta vez fue Kate la que hablo

Si la tengo

La morocha y la rubia se miraron y JJ con una sonrisa le dijo a Em

Bienvenida a nuestro departamento entonces. Lo que nos vamos a divertir las tres mas el peque

Después del comentario las tres empezaron a reírse y asi ingresaron a la sala de juntas, seguidas muy de cerca por el agente Hotchner

Estamos todos?- Hotchner

Al ver que era así se paró junto a la pantalla y a su lado estaba Penélope

Nuevo caso, es el primero que van a tener como equipo. García podes explicarnos de que se trata?

Si señor- tomo el mando de la pantalla y apareció la foto de un hombre en la pantalla- primera víctima, hombre caucásico de 30 años encontrado en las playas de los Ángeles con un disparo en el abdomen.

Todos miraron las fotos en sus Tablets donde estaba acostado un hombre blanco con una clara herida de bala. Katherine pregunto

Se sabe la pistola que se usó?

Una 9 mm- contesto García- pero eso no es todo en la misma playa apareció otro hombre muy similar y con la misma herida apenas dos semanas después y esta mañana apareció el tercer cuerpo de la misma forma y a metros de los otros dos

Como sabemos que es el mismo sudes?- pregunto JJ

Porque en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón de los tres hombres se encontraba un Az de corazones y una moneda con un agujero en el medio. Que probabilidades hay de que tres hombres muertos aparecidos en el mismo lugar, con la misma herida y estos objetos?- la rubia los miraba a todos para ver si alguien decía nada. Como nadie dijo nada Aarón comento.

Aceptamos el caso y viajamos a Los Ángeles?

**Perdón por el retraso espero sus comentarios para saber si les gusto **


End file.
